The Younger Midorima
by MissMusiclover15
Summary: Midorima Shintaro has one other person besides Takao that can put up with his bull, his younger sister. Midorima Shiro. Well, just barely. She's the exact opposite of her brother. Loud, rarely serious, and, you guessed it, terrible at basketball. But she's also a hopeless romantic, and she one day finds herself attracted to one of her brother's former teammates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Midorima Shiro

* * *

My alarm blared, jolting me awake, and causing me to reach for the snooze button. My hand slapped around on my bedside table, searching for it, but when all it found was table, I grumpily scrunched my face up and lifted my head off my pillow.

"Good morning darling!" my Mother's cheery voice greeted me. I groaned as the light flooded into my eyes, and I squinted up to see my alarm clock in my mother's hands, the snooze button out of my reach.

Giving up with a growl, I willed myself to sit up, and seemingly satisfied, my mother set the still whining alarm back onto the bedside table before turning around and leaving me alone in my room. I looked at the calender hanging on the wall opposite to me and sighed inwardly.

"Ah, this time of the year again." I said combing back my hair with my fingers, "Almost summer break."

After brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and hopping into the shower to freshen up, I pulled my damp hair into a high ponytail, and added a thin line of eye liner on my upper lid.

Trotting down the stairs, I steered myself into the kitchen and almost gagged when I caught sight of my older brother, Shintaro, wolfing down his breakfast like some sort of barbaric carnivore. Of course, the moment he saw me, he slowed down and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin, then proceeded to eat his meal as if he were a normal person.

"Good morning Mother, Father, my darling loser brother." I smiled, and I heard Shintaro scoff at my greeting, and my Mother shook her head as my Father snickered.

"You know." My older brother said, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "Adding 'dear brother' to the word loser doesn't make it any better."

I just grinned sweetly and took a seat at the table across from him, he narrowed his eyes and set down his glass of water.

"I think I just lost my appetite." he snarled, and I mocked him under my breath. He stood to kiss my Mother's cheek, "I'll be going now."

"Have a nice day." my parents replied in unison.

As soon as he disappeared through the doorway, the doorbell rang, and I sprang up to get it, pushing over Shintaro, who was already in the hall and on his way to answer the door. I clicked open the lock and swung aside the door as fast as I could, to reveal a yawning raven haired male, Kazunari Takao. My heart fluttered. He had his arms raised above his head as he stretched, and his open mouth curved into a smile when he turned and saw me.

"Ah good morning Shiro-chan." he beamed, and I sped forwards, wrapping myself around his waist.

"Not exactly subtle are you?" Shintaro snorted from somewhere behind me. I ignored him.

"Takao-senpai, save me from the monster." I laughed, and Takao nodded, and he patted my head, something he figured out comforted me.

"I'll be there in a second." Shintaro said, rushing up the stairs and leaving me and Takao alone.

"So you're going to be picking my brother up until summer break?" I asked, looking up expectantly as I moved away from him.

"Mhmm." he replied happily, and the moment our eyes met, I felt my cheeks burn, and I prayed that he couldn't hear the hammering of my heart.

I met Takao-senpai the very first time I went to go see Shintaro's basketball games with his new team. Takao stood out and looked extremely cool on the court, it didn't help my poor heart that he was a complete gentleman to me afterwards when I went to congratulate the team on their victory. The other members seemed to feel uncomfortable around me, but Takao smiled and joked around and made me laugh. I saw him more and more often whenever he would hang out with my brother, and I soon figured out my own feelings for him. But I couldn't tell him. At least not yet.

After a few moments of quiet, I decide to break the silence.

"It's nii-san's birthday in a couple days." I mentioned, and Takao's eyes gleamed as he looked up at me, he flashed a grin and gave me a thumbs up.

"I know. The team and I are taking Shin-chan out for a little surprise party."

That earned a pout from me.

"I was thinking to plan something too..." I lied, wanting to extend my conversation with Takao, and I looked down, but his smile never faltered.

"Really now?" he said, "What an amazing sister you are Shiro-chan. I knew you actually loved your brother a lot."

Heat crept up to my face, and I dipped my head to hide it.

"Well, I don't really think you'd appreciate having to hang out with the team all day. I mean, from what I can tell, you don't really like us, do you?" I shook my head frantically.

"I like you Takao-senpai." Then I immediately clamped my hand over my mouth, regrettably dying on the inside at my indirect confession. Thankfully Takao didn't seem to have taken it in that way, as he just flashed my an eyes smile that made my heart melt and eyes widen.

"I'm glad to hear that." he grinned, patting the top of my head in an affectionate way, "Let me rephrase that. I'm sure you have an entirely different way to celebrate Shin-chan's birthday than we do."

I pursed my lips, then nodded in agreement. He was probably right, and I shuddered at the thought of what kind of presents teenage boys would be exchanging with other teenage boys.

"Alright." I sighed, now feeling guilty about my lie, "But I still want to think of some way to surprise him."

Takao winked and patted my head again.

"Don't worry. I have an idea, and I'm pretty sure that it's 100% full proof."

Takao spent the next few minutes scheming with me, until Shintaro came pounding down the stairs, today's lucky item, a grey key necklace, dangling loosely around him. I choked.

"Is that mine?!"

"Yeah. Oh, I'm borrowing it." he announced, and I grumbled but nodded my head, knowing better than to mess with my brother and his lucky items.

"Oops! Guess we gotta go." Takao said, looking down at his watch, "Don't forget to text me Shiro-chan.

He winked before sliding out the door, Shintaro followed after and hit him upside the head.

"Don't wink at my sister. It's weird." he grunted.

"Sorry.." Takao mumbled, scratching the back of him head.

"Bye Takao-senpai! Have a nice day!" I chirped, and he waved back at me.

"Have a nice day, Takao-senpai." Shintaro mumbled in disgust, mocking me, before he slammed the door shut, and I growled, shaking a fist at him.

* * *

**Author's Notes::/** SORRY THIS IS SO LATE BUT OH MY GOSH I SWEAR I'LL BE UPDATING THIS ON SCHEDULE. Next update is July 7... I wonder why... (Hardcore Midorima fan, you know how it is ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Generation of Miracles

* * *

"Hello? Is this Akashi Seijuro-san?" Shiro questioned, holding her phone to her ear with shaking hands.

She had always found Akashi intimidating. His crushing presence and King-like aura were overwhelming, and Shiro thought that that was saying a lot, considering that she lived with the super confident-in-his-abilities Midorima Shintaro.

"Yes. This is Akashi Seijuro. How may I help you..." he paused for a moment, "Midorima Shiro-chan."

A violent shiver rippled through Shiro. Sure, he was being polite and all, but somehow Shiro got the feeling that one wrong move in her part, and the former captain of the Generation of Miracles would have her tongue.

"Well, you s-see," she stammered, "My brother Shintaro's birthday is in a few days, and I was planning on throwing him a surprise party... And I was wondering if you would like to come..."

"A surprise birthday party for Shintaro..." another eerie pause, "Sounds fun. Sure, I'll be there."

"Really?" Shiro squeaked, not sure if she was relieved or terrified, "I mean, thank you! I'll send you the details later-"

But the line had already gone dead. Shiro shook the feeling that made her teeth clatter off before she placed a small check-mark beside Akashi Seijuro's name. The first and probably hardest call was made, and Shiro sighed in relief, One call down. Four calls to go.

After she had gathered up the courage to call the scariest of the Generation of Miracles, inviting the others was a breeze.

Murisakibara had agreed to be there the moment he had heard that there would be free food, snacks, and games which Shiro had expected would've been the case. She also wasn't at all surprised when the call she had made to Aomine had gone straight to his voice mail, which she could tell had been recorded half-assed, and she decided to phone Momoi, the childhood friend of the dark blue haired boy, instead.

"A party for Midorin?" the pinkette squealed excitedly into the phone, "Of course Dai-chan and I will be there!"

"Thanks Satsuki-nee-chan, talk to you later!"

Shiro ended the conversation smiling. She hadn't talked to Momoi in so long, and hearing that she hadn't changed was comforting. Three down.

Calling Kuroko was easy. Shiro chirped ecstatically the moment he answered, and she explained the plan to him in immense detail.

"I would love to come, Shiro-san." the blunette said in his unfeeling tone, making Shiro's cheeks burn with happiness.

Though she guessed that he was going to show up for her sake more than her brother's, along with the fact that he probably wanted her to end her ramblings. Four down.

Shiro shook her body in repulsion as she stared down at the last name on her list. Kise Ryouta. Shiro had always felt a strong sense of dislike for the blonde model, what with his stupid accent, always chipper personality that was somewhat creepy, and his overconfidence in his appearance that made Shiro's skin crawl, and even now, when her brother and him were no longer team-mates did she harbour that feeling.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kise's voice rang on the other end of the call, Shiro grunted in a most unladylike fashion.

"Hello Kise-san, I'm planning a party for my brother, and I-"

"I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE to be there." Kise interrupted, "But I'm kinda in the middle of model business. So, text me the details, and I'll talk to you later!"

With that, the male hung up, and Shiro sighed in relief, happy that the call was shorter than she has expected. Although Shiro's dislike for Kise wasn't mutual, and the blonde would always try his best to warm Shiro up, it seemed to have the opposite affect, and every time, Shiro found herself despising him more and more.

'Oh, well.' she thought to herself. Five down.

Shiro smiled in content. Everything was going according to plan. So far.

* * *

**Author's Notes::/** So, I lied. But hey, SURPRISE UPDATE WOOHOOO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

* * *

**Author's Note::/** What? An author's note this early? So, for sake of clearing up any confusion. Midorima Shiro is Shiro. Midorima Shintaro is Midorima.

* * *

"Takao. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Midorima hissed, his arms piled with presents from his team mates.

They had dragged him all around the place after their basketball practice had ended, although he was secretly happy that they had remembered. Takao had promised that he would be home before supper, However, after trips to multiple fast food restaurants, arcades, and a whole ton of waiting up while one person had to go take a dump or a piss, Midorima felt more like a baby sitter, as opposed to the birthday boy. He was quite worn out by the end of it all, and let's not even mention the contents of the bags full of presents he received.

"I'm walking you home." Takao said, and the green haired male beside him grunted.

"If you're going through all that trouble to walk me home, the least you can do is OFFER TO HELP CARRY SOME OF THIS." His voice escalated to a roar, and Takao shrunk back.

"Ugh. My horoscope told me to be wary of non-business related outings." he sighed as he approached the front door if his house, and he thrust an armful of bags full of presents into Takao's grasp. He fished the key out of his pant's pocket and he exhaled in relief as he opened the door.

"Finally. No more-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINTARO!" Midorima's eyes widened in horror as party poppers exploded in front of him, spilling confetti and ribbon all over the ground. The Generation of Miracles, excluding him, and his family sat crowded in the entrance space of the house. His hands dropped his presents which Takao scrambled to pick up before they could hit the ground.

"B-b-but my horoscope..."

"Oh, come on Shintaro-nii-chan." Shiro said, pulling both males inside, "We've worked really hard to surprise you."

"Well, I got you home in time for dinner. So..." Takao said, attempting to back out of the house.

Both Midorima siblings grabbed each of the male's arms.

"Won't you stay senpai?" Shiro more demanded than asked.

"Oi. Takao. You knew about this didn't you?" Midorima loomed.

And the two dragged him back inside, and the festivities began.

"Kise-san. Please get your legs off of my cushion." Shiro hissed, prodding the model's legs with her foot. He looked up at her and flashed her one of his model quality smiles.

"Sorry Shirocchi." he apologized, "I just had a photo shoot and my legs are- oi!"

Shiro lifted the male's legs with a soft grunt before she chucked them aside roughly as if the were pieces of firewood, and she dusted the cushion before sitting down.

"Here you go Murisakibara-kun." she said, placing down an assortment of snacks in front of him, she flashed the purple haired male a brilliant smile.

Murisakibara's face lit up like a lightbulb and he pulled Shiro into his lap so that she could sit in the space between his folded legs. A synchronized gasp came from Mr. and Mrs. Midorima as Shiro laughed gleefully at the sudden motion, and the Generation of Miracles stared in shock as Murisakibara offered an open bags of chips to Shiro.

"It looks like Murisakibara has a weak spot for small, cute things." Akashi smirked, sipping from his glass of water.

"What was with that smile though?" Kise asked, cocking his head to the side. Shiro snapped her attention away from Murisakibara long enough to reply.

"Models aren't the only ones who can smile, Kise-san."

A snort, followed by explosive laughter made everyone look over to Aomine, who was stretched out on the couch, a face-palming Momoi beside him.

"Kise. You just got told off by Shiro." Aomine snickered, and Kise's cheeks flickered pink.

Soon, everyone else was laughing along, and Shiro got up while everyone was preoccupied before sneaking into the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and ran to the fridge, pulling out a large cake she had baked, the words "Happy Birthday Shin-chan." scrawled on top in dark green icing.

Shiro walked out of the room, a proud smirk lighting her features, and she set the cake down on the table in the midst of the crowd. She sat down between Kuroko and her older brother, and leaned forward to light the candles.

"Haha, happy birthday Shin-chan..." Takao snickered as he saw the message on the cake, and Midorima turned around to glare at his teammate.

"I'll talk to you later about keeping secrets like this from me." he said, his icy tone making a few of the Generation of Miracles members, mainly Aomine, snicker behind their hands.

In unison, the group began their singing of Happy Birthday, and Midorima sat through it, a scowl etched on his face, and it wasn't until they told him to blow out the candles did he show some sort of positive emotion.

Mr. and Mrs. Midorima ran in front of the table, the latter holding a camera, and they motioned for everyone to squish together, which took quite a bit of effort, considering the size of a majority of the teens, but somehow, they all managed to squeeze into the frame, and the Midorima parents began their countdown.

"3, 2, 1. Smile!"

* * *

Author's Note::/ HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROCCOLI HEAD. So, apparently, Midorima actually does have a younger sister... Who knew? Author-san doesn't do her research before writing. OTL I apologize. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Midorima Shiro

* * *

"So, do you have any plans for summer vacation?" My friend, Tomoe, asked, and I burst into laughter.

"If you count eating, sleeping, and watching TV plans for the summer, then yeah, otherwise no. No one actually does anything during the summer break."

"Well, unless you're like my brother." I sighed, "He has this basketball training thing over the summer, so I'll barely see him at home."

Tomoe cocked her head to one side and dawned a look of confusion as she spoke.

"Why do you sound so upset? Isn't not seeing your brother a good thing?" I sighed again, and patted her shoulder.

"You have so much to learn young one." she frowned as I playfully pitied her, "Yes, not seeing Shintaro-nee-san often will be relieving, but if I rarely see him, that means I most likely won't be be able to see Takao-senpai at all!"

Groaning dramatically as if to scold me, Tomoe shook her head.

"Why don't you just ask him out on the days he doesn't have basketball? Ask your brother if you can see his schedule, then-"

"STOP." I shouted, "I'm not asking my brother for ANYTHING."

My best friend shot me a look of disbelief, then started a lecture on the importance of sacrificing for those you care about, or stepping outside your comfort zone, and relying on your family more. I stopped listening halfway through, only adding a disinterested 'yeah' or 'really' every once in a while to at least make it seem like I was still paying attention.

I had almost zoned out entirely when something Tomoe said made my focus snap back.

"Shiro, you've got to take Takao now! Before some other girl ends up noticing what a nice guy he is, and she snatches him up instead."

"STOP." I shouted, and Tomoe jumped, startled at my sudden participation in the conversation, when she was probably already used to speaking to a statue.

"Could YOU stop doing that?" she snapped, and I apologized before continuing.

"I'm just thinking about what you just said," Tomoe raised an eyebrow at me, "Shouldn't you be taking your own advice and make a move on Kise or something?"

Tomoe's cheeks flushed a bright red and she squealed before scrambling over to me and clamping a hand down over my mouth.

"Shhhhhh." she hushed, and I pried her fingers away from my lips to speak.

"Calm down, no one's home right now. If they were, we wouldn't be talking about this."

"Right. Sorry." she chuckled, scratching her neck, "B-but anyways, this isn't about me and Ryouta-sama, this is about you."

"Ryouta-sama?" I cringed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tomoe scowled, and I turned to face her. She sighed, "Give me your phone."

"Why?" I questioned.

"I want Ryouta-sama's phone number." she answered bluntly, her face expressionless.

"What make you think that I would keep that rat's-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she plucked my phone off of my bed behind me, and ran outside my bedroom door and into the hallway, I exhaled slowly, and rested my back against the bed, giving up until I heard Tomoe say something that made me scream.

"Hello, Shin-Shin?"

* * *

**Author's Note::/** Sorry for not updating for a whole week, kinda been lacking inspiration, but I'm back! Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Tomoe Mizuko, Shintaro Midorima, Kazunari Takao

* * *

Midorima Shintaro received the call a few minuted after everyone was dismissed from basketball practice, and they had all piled into the change room. He swung his locker open at the sound of the all too familiar ringtone, and he answered without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What do you want now Shiro?" he snapped into the phone, and rolled his eyes when he felt the rest of his team-mates go silent in order to eavesdrop. He was surprised to hear a voice, female, but softer and more gentle than his sister.

"Hello Shin-Shin?" Midorima recognized the nickname.

"Oh Tomoe, it's you. What's up?" he asked, feeling slightly agitated as a chorus of speculations flew across the room.

"Ack!" he heard a thud, then some yelling, probably his sister, before the sound of a lock clicking made Tomoe continue, "Sorry about that."

Midorima decided that it would be in his best interest not to question it.

"Anyways, I was wondering what the schedule for your summer basketball training is like?"

"Why would you need to know that?" Midorima questioned.

"Awww Shin-Shin, it's supposed to be a surprise!"

Midorima sighed, before moving his glasses further up his nose.

"Please stop with the Shin-Shin, it's embarrassing. Basketball training doesn't start until the second week of summer break." he answered, "And what do you mean by 'it's a surprise'?"

"Thank you Shin-Shin!" Tomoe piped, side-stepping Midorima's question, "Is Takao-senpai there? I need to talk to him."

"Takao? Why do you need to talk to him? I swear, if you and Shiro are planning something again-" Cutting him off, Takao plucked the phone from Midorima's hands, and pushed him into the looming hands of their team to fend for himself.

"Oi. Midorima, who's this Tomoe?"  
"You ass. When'd you get a girlfriend?"  
"Jerk, who'd go out with a guy like you?"  
"Shin-Shin eh..."  
"I wish I had a girlfriend..."

"Hello?" Takao said, still snickering as he watched Midorima be bombarded with questions, 'Ah,.revenge is sweet...'

"Hi Takao-senpai! I'm Tomoe, Shiro and Shin=Shin's friend." the voice on the other end greeted him, "I was wondering, since basketball training doesn't start until later, would you like to go see a movie with Shiro next week?"

"With Shiro-chan?" Takao's face brightened, "I'd love to."

"Great, I'll make sure to tell her."

"Wait, Tomoe-chan, one more thing." Takao rushed.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, I've been wondering for a while, but... what's with all the pounding in the background...?"

Tomoe paused for a second and realized that Shiro had been pounding on the bathroom door the entire time, but she and Midorima had probably toned her out, and Takao was the only one to actually notice.

She laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, that's just Shiro's new pet puppy, better go feed him. Bye Takao-senpai!" Bye Takao-senpai!" And with that, the line went dead.

"Huh." Takao huffed, recalling Midorima's encounters with Kuroko's dog Number 2, "I thought Shin-chan hated dogs..."

* * *

**Author's Notes::/** EERP. Sorry for not updating. OTL


End file.
